


Арбуз

by Jiminy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янош дразнил, Азазель велся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Арбуз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [watermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/140462) by tane_the_insane. 



> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика

Наблюдать за тем, как Янош ел арбуз, оказалось для Азазеля достаточно тяжелым испытанием. Трахать своего соратника средь бела дня на виду у всех проплывающих мимо лодок было неправильно, но, черт возьми, Янош собрался превратить Азазеля в плохого парня.

Не то чтобы он уже им не был.

Но мог стать еще хуже. 

Янош откусил еще немного, и хвост Азазеля раздраженно дернулся; его «нижний мозг» принялся умолять на коленях: _«пожалуйста, пожалуйста, иди и попробуй его на вкус изо рта Яноша»_. Более здравомыслящий мозг, которому стоило сказать спасибо за самоконтроль, изо всех сил его сдерживал.

— Азазель? — Янош предлагал ему кусочек, сохраняя абсолютно невинное выражение лица, только в глазах плясали озорные искры. Чертов провокатор, он точно знал, что творил с Азазелем, и делал это специально. Они несколько раз трахались — и что, только из-за этого он решил, что ему позволено соблазнять Азазеля, когда вздумается?

Азазель отказался от предложенного куска. Янош пожал плечами и впился в арбуз зубами, но тот оказался слишком большим, и сок потек изо рта, стекая по подбородку и шее. Пальцы Яноша уже были липкими, и он сунул указательный палец в рот, слизывая сок.

Нахуй.

Азазель даже не заморачивался с телепортацией, просто сделал два шага и прижал Яноша к стене, обвивая хвостом его запястье и притягивая руку к своему рту. Азазель всегда любил арбузы, но на коже Яноша вкус становился еще лучше; Янош тяжело задышал, когда он по очереди всосал каждый палец, а затем облизал запястье, не желая упустить ни капли сока. 

— Азазель, — справился с собой Янош, и за то, как он это произнес, Азазель почти был готов его простить. Он слизнул сок с шеи Яноша, двигаясь снизу вверх по стекающим дорожкам: вокруг кадыка, вдоль челюсти и, наконец, на губах. Янош был на вкус все еще как арбуз, и Азазель поставил перед собой цель — слизать каждую каплю, пока под языком не останется только чистый вкус Яноша. 

Азазель чуть отодвинулся, взял еще один кусок из тарелки и с ухмылкой протянул его Яношу.

— Ешь, — скомандовал он, и, когда Янош послушно наклонил голову, член Азазеля стал болезненно твердым.

Затем Янош начал облизывать его пальцы, и Азазель не смог заставить себя ждать ни мгновения больше. 

Они оказались в комнате Яноша спустя долю секунды, и он стянул с Яноша ту немногую одежду, что на нем была. Секс был быстрый — просто движения двух тел, утоление желания; Азазель даже не потрудился раздеться.

Как только они кончили, он отошел от Яноша, поправляя одежду, неожиданно раздраженный потерей самоконтроля. 

— Это было глупо, — сказал он вслух, смотря на далекого от раскаяния Яноша. — Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, мы попадемся.

Янош пожал плечами и улыбнулся, но улыбка не достигла глаз.

— У меня дела. Держись подальше от неприятностей.

Азазель телепортировался прочь в облаке дыма, и все еще голый Янош остался лениво лежать на кровати.

— Номер двенадцать: он любит арбузы, — сказал он сам себе, повторяя список вещей, провоцирующих Азазеля на секс.

В конце концов он найдет то, из-за чего Азазель останется с ним.


End file.
